Random Thoughts: Crack Pairing
by eden-avatar
Summary: So, I've been thinking about how different it would be if the couples were a bit mixed up. In each of these little drabbles, I have different pairings. BUT, if I actually like the pairing, you'll see them more than others.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender**_

I was just interested in all the pairings in the Avatar series so I thought, why not make some yourself? So, this is how I was interested in this pairing thingy. I am not a very big Zutara fan person but for all the wonderful people who like them, this is for you.

* * *

**Random Thoughts: Crack Pairing **

**Zutara: Married **ft. Azulaang and Tokka.

"You want to know why I never healed your scar?" Katara asked Zuko as they stood at the front of the aisle, on the top of the staircase.

"Why?" Zuko asked her this lovingly as he took one of her hand and put it next to his face.

"Because, the boy who followed us all over the world was not a handsome man but a man with a scar on his face. The scar that made him who he is today. The mark that said he cared for the world, suffered as much as the world has, and that _he_ is one of us too." She moved her hand away from his face and entangled it with his own. He brought her hand up to his face and kissed it making her blush.

"Thank you, Katara." He moved his hands around her hips and hugged her.

"No, thank _you_, for always making me believe that even evil, has good in them too." He smiled at her as she returned his hug with a kiss.

"Yeah, and that someday, they would follow us too." Katara turned to look at his direction. She smiled.

"Yeah, someday," Toph and Sokka was at the food court while Aang was carrying Azula on his back.

"Ahh! Get it off, get it off!" Sokka was waving his hands at Toph and screaming like a girl because a spider got on him.

"Wait. You say that a spider could kill you and is dangerous and you wouldn't want to touch it but it's ok for me to touch it?" Toph gave him a dumbfounded look.

"I don't care what you think anymore Toph! Just get it off from me!" Toph rolled her eyes at him.

"Well if you've forgotten, I'm _BLIND_. Do you remember now?" Sokka shook his head.

"It's on my hand Toph, just take it off before it bites me." She sighed at him then grabbed his hand and flicked her hand at the spider. It finally got off as Sokka sighed in relief.

"Thanks Toph, that was really brave of you." He gave her one of his genuine smile but Toph couldn't see it.

"Of course it was Snoozles, now, tell me what type of meat this is." She shoved a piece of meat in his face. He looked at her then back at the juicy meat in front of him. _'If I eat it, Toph would get mad but if I don't try it now, it might be the last one.'_ Sokka shrugged and took a bite out of it.

"It's actually pretty good Toph." Toph stared at her empty fork, even though she couldn't, then back to Sokka.

"Sokka, did I say that you could eat it?" Sokka gulped. He laughed nervously as Toph put her hands on her hips.

"Um... no?"

While Sokka was receiving his punishment from Toph, Aang was blushing at what Azula was saying to him.

"I've caught you now Avatar." She was sleepy from drinking too much cactus juice. Ever since Katara and Zuko fought Azula, she hasn't been the same since then. She would say that Zuko stole the throne from her and would say that some day get her revenge. On some other days she would say that Zuko was always mean to her and that he was always hogging their mother away from her and on others, she wouldn't talk at all. This kept going on until Aang visited her and played along with her, saying that she has captured him. Zuko thinks that it would be best if Aang visited more than often or Azula has to travel with him. Of course, she traveled with him and as they spend more time together, Aang has been more and more fond of her each day until he actually fell in love with her. Zuko knew that because he noticed how Aang always looked at his sister. Katara knew when Aang said that it was fine for her to like Zuko. Toph knew because she was Toph and Sokka didn't know anything because he was Sokka.

"Umm... I'll just take you to your room." He carried her bridal style to her room and put her gently on her bed. He pulled the covers over her.

"Goodnight Azula," She turned his way but was still asleep.

" 'Night... Ava... tar..." Aang blushed. He kissed her forehead gently before leaving.

"Goodnight, princess," As he left through the door and was about to close it, he could see her smiling peacefully. He smiled at her also before shutting the door quietly.

After two more songs, Zuko picked Katara up bridal style and carried her to their bedroom where they would be spending for the rest if the night.

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed it! :) And liked the pairings too.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender **_

_The reason why I didn't have Zutara in here was because I had Sokkla. I don't like those brother-sister romance relationship. Sorry if I offend any of you out there :(_

* * *

**Random Thoughts: Crack Pairing **

**Sokkla: Married **ft. Tokko and Kataang

Sokka kissed his _now-to-be_ wife on the lips as the crowd cheered them on. They were now officially married. He hugged her tightly as she returned the hug too. He snaked his hand to touch her 3 month old belly. Sokka and Azula was supposed to be married three months but Sokka had to go to a meeting and had to help them fight off the rebellions. So, on the night that he was leaving, he couldn't just stand looking at a cute, sulky, and pouting Azula in front of him. So, he um... slept with her. **(A/N: **_I__ am not going to write that part in, use your imaginative brains to do that part cause mines not working for that._**) **

It was snowing as they parted from each other and looked at their friends who were there at their wedding. Azula saw her brother and went to him as Sokka smiled at her. She stood in front of Zuko, a smile in her face.

"I thought you weren't going to come." Zuko shook his head at her, a smile on his face as he pulled his sister into a hug.

"I always have time for my little sister." He rested his chin on her head as she tightened her hug in him.

"Thank you, Zuko..." He smiled and broke the hug and stared in her eyes.

"I just still can't believe that my little sister is all grown up into the woman she is today," He rested his hand on her stomach.

"And you're getting married before me." Azula chuckled at her brother.

"Don't worry Zuzu, you'll find the right queen someday. You're only 20, you've still got one more year to find your queen." He smiled at her words.

"Yeah, I've still got time," He hugged her once more before walking to Sokka.

"Hey Fire lord Hot Man." Zuko took Sokka into a brotherly hug. They broke the hug as Azula walked to them.

"I can't believe that you're marrying my sister Sokka, out of all of us it was _you_ who married her." Sokka glared at Zuko.

"Hey, I can be understanding too, if I want to. But most of the time, being understanding is too hard and you have to always concentrate on that person and _I_, don't like to pay attention to only one person and their family matters but Azula was different. She suffered just as much as we all did." Sokka said that with a proud face as Zuko smiled at him.

"Yeah, what you have many of us don't have. We're not like you. Only you can understand my sister, maybe even more than I do myself." Sokka and Azula chuckled at him. From far away they heard Appa's groan. He landed right in front of them as Aang got off by airbending himself and Katara off. He had a huge smile on his face.

"Yes! We made it just in time Katara." Katara smiled as Sokka came to give her a hug.

"Actually, we already finished the wedding vows and kisses but you guys still made it in time for the feast." Katara smiled at the voice and went to hug Azula.

"Aww, your stomach is so big now. I'm going to be an aunty soon." She had a hand on Azula's stomach. From Appa's saddle they heard a groan. Zuko and Azula stared at the saddle in confusion. Aang smiled as Sokka laughed at that.

"Aww, is our little champ still scared of the water?" Sokka said that as Toph poked her head out from the saddle. Azula and Zuko stared in amusement.

"This all your fault Snoozles. If you didn't have to have your wedding _here_ of all place, I wouldn't even be _blind_ to begin with." Toph struggled to get off the saddle. Aang smiled and helped her get off. Toph was wearing a big blue coat on her and had boots on.

"_Thanks_ Twinkle toes, at least _you_ have some manners enough to help me unlike _someone_." She shot an accusing glare at Sokka as he held up his hands in defence.

"Hey, don't give me all the credit why you're here right now." Toph scrunched up her nose.

"You're right... I'm not here for you. I'm here for Platypus Bear right here." She pointed at a random direction as she headed towards Aang. Aang laughed nervously.

"Um Toph... I'm not Azula." Toph blushed at her mistake as Azula laughed and made her way towards Toph. She grabbed Toph by the hand and put it on her stomach. Toph smiled.

"Hey... I think you might have twins... I can feel two heartbeats in here." Sokka stood mouth agape as Azula looked at her shock.

"Are you sure?" Toph scoffed at her.

"Have I ever lied to you guys?" Sokka gave her a frown.

"Yes, you have." Toph smirked.

"Actually, I _have_ lied to you guys more than ten times but what I meant was have I ever been wrong about sensing and feeling vibrations?" Sokka pointed at her accusingly as they laughed at him.

"See? She's lying right now!" Toph turned to him and smack his head. Azula chuckled and held Toph's cold hand as it snowed even more.

"Thanks Toph." Toph smiled.

"No problem Platypus Bear." Azula chuckled at her nickname as Toph looked around.

"What happened to Sparky?" Azula looked at her before smiling and guided her to where Zuko was.

"Here you go Zuzu." She gave Toph's hand to Zuko. He blushed at her with a confused glare.

"What do you mean _'here'_?" He said that as his sister walked away chuckling with her husband and friends.

"I meant that _you_ have to watch her now. Aang and Katara needs time together and I'm too busy making sure my husband don't die from eating too much food." Zuko was fuming from all the smiles and blushed harder when Toph had a cute blush in her cheeks. He took her hands in his and sighed.

"Fine. But only for tonight." He looked at Toph's face. She had a pink nose from the cold and the red cheeks from the blushing and teasings from their friends.

"Whatever Sparky, now move it. I'm cold." He smiled at her. _'You never change do you?'_ He squeezed her hands and walked her towards the big igloo. She huffed and put her head on his shoulder. He jerked away from the touch.

"What are you doing Toph?" She stopped walking and turned his direction.

"I'm cold sparky, so I need your natural heat on me too. Don't be stingy." He smiled at her childness and put her head back onto his shoulder. She sighed in content as she felt the heat from him.

"And don't tell anyone about this at all, you hear me?" Zuko chuckled at her threat.

"Wouldn't ever dream of it Toph." She hit him on the shoulder.

"That's right Sparky," He laughed as at her action, remembering that that was how she showed affection, as they made their way to the feast.

* * *

Sorry that there wasn't more Kataang but I didn't know what to do with them. I think it's because they're actually a couple on the show. I know, it's confusing how I think but for me, if they're an actual couple I don't think I can write them as well as the couple that were never in the show. I had the same truoble with Maiko. I mean I didn't write anything for them yet but thinking about them is pretty hard. Same thing with Sukka too. :(


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender **_

_The reviews from chapter one was very heartwarming to me. I'm glad that you guys liked my Azulaang part and thank you everyone who gave me a review, favorited it and followed it. :) _

* * *

**Random Thoughts: Crack Pairing **

**Azulaang: Married **ft. Tokka and Zutara

Aang was pacing back and forth out of nervousness as Zuko entered his room. Zuko rolled his eyes at him.

"Just calm down already Aang, everything is going to be fine." Zuko said that as calming as he can so the Avatar would stop fidgeting. Aang looked at Zuko.

"But how can I be calm on my wedding day? This is different from your wedding Zuko, this is mine's and Azula's. What if something went wrong and she doesn't want to marry me anymore? What if the guy that kissed her on ember island comes to the wedding and crashes it? What if he takes her away from me? Or even worse, what if she still likes him? What if Zuko, what if!?" Aang was yelling this all out on poor, tired Zuko. He just got back from the girls room and he already has a problem. Zuko sighed.

"That's not true Aang. She doesn't even like him anymore, she likes only you now. And the only reason I can think of why she would leave you is because you doubt that she loves you." As Zuko said those last words Aang stopped pacing back and forth and looked at him.

"Wait. Are you saying that I doubt that she loves me?" Zuko sighed as he put a hand through his hair.

"Well, you are nervous that she might not like you right? You also think that she might even _still_ like her never-once-have-been boyfriend, she might not want to marry you anymore for no reasons whatsoever and that something wrong might happen. Those are all of the signs to doubting someone you love Aang. I've done that many times too." Aang looked at Zuko curiously.

"You have?" Zuko stared off into nowhere as Aang still fixed his gaze on him.

"Yeah... I have... when I just broke up with Mai and I was starting to have feelings for Katara." He gulped as he said that. Aang smiled.

"But you still married her anyways." Zuko turned to look at his friend.

"Yeah, I did." He sent a smile to Aang as he did his signature smile. Zuko turned to the direction of the door.

"Well, we better hurry. I can hear Sokka and Toph being bullied by Katara." Aang chuckled lightly as he followed Zuko outside his room.

* * *

Aang stood in the front of the altar as Azula made her way down the aisle with Iroh. He smiled at his lovely wife as she joined him.

"You look pretty." He whispered in her ear as the priest began reading out of the book. She turned to look at him as he did the same.

"What do you mean I look pretty when I a_m_ pretty? I'm always pretty." He chuckled at her quietly as a frown made its way onto her face. He leaned closer to her ear and whispered, "you're right, you _are_ pretty." She blushed a scarlet red on her cheeks. _  
_

"It's another one of your tricks isn't it?" Aang chuckled at her.

"Sure, if that's what you think." He smiled sweetly at her as she blushed even more at him with a frown on her face. He took her hand in his as the priest finished his speech.

"You may now kiss the bride." He looked at the couple. Aang turned Azula to face him and smiled.

"I've been waiting for this you know?" She still looked the same as she did before when Aang teased her. He leaned down to her so that their foreheads were touching.

"I'll be sad if we didn't get to kiss. I just wanted to be the same like everyone on their wedding day, kiss their bride in front of their friends. It's fine if you don't but, Zuko kissed, so why can't we? Don't you want to be better than him?" He gave her a teasing-questioning look as she frowned even more. She put her hands around Aang 's neck and pulled him closer so their noses were touching, startling him.

"Fine, but it's only to get back at Zuzu ok?" He chuckled at her. He just knew which buttons to push around her. Just enough to get her to do the things he wanted.

"Yep, whatever you want." She pulled on his collar and they kissed. Everyone in that room cheered for them. She broke the kiss, her face reddening more and more as the cheering got louder.

"This is all you fault isn't it?" He laughed at her then hugged her.

"But _you_ were the one that kissed _me_ remember?" She got out of his hug and hit him on the shoulder.

"But it was your doing! I didn't know anything, I'm not going to get in trouble with you." He laughed even more.

"Who said that we were going to get in trouble? We're already married now." He wiped his teary eyes from laughing as she stood there embarrassed. She turned around from him and made her way towards the way out of the altar. He ran after her, hugging her from her back. He hid his face in her hair as people stared at them. He snuggled more into her hair as she tried to walk away.

"Don't leave me here." She stopped moving and stood still.

"I don't want to be alone. Please..." He sounded so pleading that Azula couldn't just leave him there so she managed to take him off of her and hugged him the correct way.

He smiled, she smiled, they all smiled. Although Sokka and Toph didn't really feel in the mood to be happy after Katara's teasing, they just couldn't stop themselves from smiling at that simple gesture.

Katara smiled as Zuko leaned in for a kiss.

"Aren't they cute?" Katara asked as Zuko hugged her tightly after their kiss.

"Yeah, they are." He turned around and looked at Aang trying to convince Azula to dance with him.

"I'm glad that he found someone for himself, and for her too." Zuko smiled at the newly wedded couple.

"Yeah, me too." Katara looked at him as if she was going to say something but went back to looking at the couple. Zuko caught this and hugged her from behind.

"What were you thinking of?" Katara knew that it was no use hiding from him. He always knew what she was up to. She turned to look at him with mischief in her eyes.

"I know that I'm not supposed to be a matchmaker but don't you think that it's time for Toph and Sokka to come clean with their feelings for each other?" Zuko chuckled at her.

"I can't say that I don't like the idea of pairing them together but I think we should just let them come clean with their feelings by themselves." Katara pondered at that for a little while before sighing.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. But I just can't help looking at them looking and feeling like they were meant for each other when they aren't together."

"Yeah, I get that feeling too." Zuko and Katara looked at a blushing Sokka being forced to ask Toph to dance with him as Aang secretly laughed at him while Azula was looking at them in confusion.

"Why won't he just hurry up?" Katara and Zuko could hear Azula asking Aang that as he continued to laugh.

"Because Toph's making it hard for him to." He still continued to laugh as Toph crossed her arms and huffed at her bangs.

"And _why_ Sokka, must I _have_ to dance with you?" Sokka gulped.

"Um, because you're the only one left without a partner to dance with?" Sweat trickled down his forehead as Toph looked at him pitifully, shaking her head at him.

"Nope, wrong answer. You go and dance with your sister, I'm gonna dance with Sparky." She turned towards the direction of where Zuko and Katara was standing, watching them closely.

"Sparky!" Toph yelled out his name as she began making her way to them with Sokka following her with his head down to the floor.

"On second thought, I think we should just interfere. I don't want to keep dancing with Toph through three more marriages." Katara chuckled at him.

"Oh, come on. I don't think anyone's going to be getting married soon." Zuko gave her a threatening glare.

"What do you mean '_soon_'? Ty Lee and Haru's been together since the war, Mai and Jet are kinda together 24/7 and Suki just found a new lover. What part made you think like that?!" Katara smiled at him then patted his cheeks.

"You better put in a happy face because Toph's coming now." Zuko groaned as Toph and Sokka met them at their destination. Toph stood in front of Zuko with her hand stretched out in front of him.

"Sparky, ask me to dance with you." Zuko looked at Katara with a pleading look but all he got was just a simple shrug. He groaned then took her hand.

"Toph, _please_ dance with me." Toph smirked at him.

"Of course I'll dance with you Sparky. Now, take me to the dance floor." Zuko groaned at the same time as Katara chuckled behind her hand.

"I know what to do Toph, I don't need your help." Toph only smirked wider.

"Then stop being slow. Even your uncle is faster than you." He sighed in defeat then lead her to the dance floor with one last pleading look of help for his wife before leaving.

"I really need to get a new dance partner." Sokka pouted as he followed Toph and Zuko to the dance floor.

* * *

And there! All done! Hope you liked it :P Plus, I am so sorry that I didn't get to update in a long time :(


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender **

* * *

**Random Thoughts: Crack Pairing **

**Toko: Destiny **

When Zuko was a kid, there was always a little girl who was apart of his childhood. He remembered that she always liked to pick up rocks and that she always liked his uncle. She would spend most of her days in the garden with his uncle, exploring their garden. She carried this green backpack on her back full of plenty rocks. He also remembered that she grew very fond of this boulder at the bottom of the tree trunk. She climbed on it, played with it, named it, and decorated it. But eight years passed and is this still his childhood or just another one of his dreams?

One word only: Zuko

* * *

Four year old Zuko saw her for the first time. She was in her crib, wrapped up in a light green blanket. There was a spinning toy right above her head but she wasn't going for it. Instead she was... nothing... she was doing nothing. She laid there just looking... nowhere. Her eyes weren't moving, her head tossed and turned but her eyes... they were unmovable.

Zuko stepped on the little chair so that he was looking straight at Toph. He reached down to her and brushed a finger along her face. His hand touched her whole face then he tapped her on the nose. He turned around and saw her mother wiped her tears. She was crying. He didn't know why but it must have been something about Toph not playing with her toy.

He stopped playing with Toph and went to her mother. He stood right in front of her as she began to sob again.

"How come she isn't playing with her toy?" Poppy looked up into his golden eyes. She gave him a fake smile.

"She's blind honey. She won't ever be able to see ever again." His eyes widen at that. He looked to his mother as she shook her head sadly.

"I'm so sorry Poppy. I hope that she will be okay from now on." Ursa put a comforting hand on Poppy's shoulder as Zuko looked towards the crib where the baby was crying. Poppy went to Toph and smiled but there was no laughter. She slipped down. Tears began to fall... as she sobbed.

"How could this have gone so wrong? Where did I go wrong? What could have gone wrong?" She questioned this to no one as Toph continued to cry. Poppy stood and shook her head.

"Take her and put her to sleep." Lao walked in as a servant took Toph away. Poppy shook her head and Lao knew. He went over to his wife and hugged her.

"It's alright, it's alright." Ursa put a hand on Zuko's shoulder. He looked up to see his mother crying.

"C'mon, we should leave them alone." They quietly slipped away from the saddened couple.

"The baby..." Ursa smiled at him and picked him up as they walked away from the Bei Fong place.

"No, Toph." Zuko smiled.

"Toph."

* * *

Five year old Zuko came home from school and found Toph in his play room. She was crying. Tears streaming down her face, fists clenched, running nose.

She was kept inside this baby fence used to keep babies inside; like a circle. He dropped his backpack down and looked at the crying baby.

"You don't like it here?" Toph jumped at his voice, startling him as well. She cried louder this time.

"Do you want me to help you?" She was silent before she nodded. He smiled.

He opened the pin and she stood. He looked at her in amazement. She was so small. She didn't even look like a toddler.

She was walking but she was heading the wrong direction. Before she was going to hit the wall he caught her. She smiled as drool came out of her mouth. He used his sleeve to wipe her tears and runny nose.

He wiped her mouth as well but after he wiped it new drool was there. This time, when she smiled at him he noticed her bottom teeth.

"You have growing teeth. Like Azula." He gave a light-hearted laugh as she laughed too. He moved his eyes from her teeth to her eyes. Yep, it was the same as he remembered.

He grabbed her hand and was about to walk her out of the room but she pulled her hand back. She got on her hands and knees and went back to her play pen. He tilted his head in her direction. She was pulling on something green.

He went to her side and helped her pull. They finally pulled out her... bag. She had a bag full of rocks. The kid had a bag full of _rocks_. As she opened her bag he chuckled at her. Once again, she smiled.

She smiled, he smiled, they smiled. He took her hand, she tightened her hold, he walked them out of their prison, and she said something that triggered him.

_'Thanks,' He smiled at her and held her closer to him. _

_'Your welcome.'_

* * *

Six year old Zuko heard that someone was coming over today but he didn't care. Many kids his age came and play but he never cared. They were always Azula's friends. Not his.

He was in his room the time when they did Azula's fourth. Nobody came to get him. He felt sad but he decided not to care. If they didn't care, why should he.

He was about to sleep but something... something green caught his eyes. It was _her_. _She_ was here.

Toph was outside playing with rocks as Azula and her friends ate cake. She played with the rocks as if _they_ were her friends.

She grabbed any random rock that she found and placed them in front of her, making them into a straight line.

He sighed and got out of bed. The first thing that was on his mind when he was downstairs was that Toph needed a friend. He went outside and found her, exactly on the spot where she was before.

He headed towards her as she studied the rocks although she couldn't see them. And, once again, he was the first to say anything.

"What are you doing." She stopped what she was doing and smiled at him. Or tried to at least.

"Playing." She went back to what she was doing before.

"You want to play?" She asked him as she picked up another rock and put it next to the other one.

"How come you're not playing with Azula?" She moved the rock that she was just touching and put it a couple of inches away from the rock. She smiled and clapped her hands.

She turned towards the direction he was at and tried to be grumpy but couldn't when she giggled a little.

"Um... cause I don't want to play cause they don't play with rocks." He smiled at her. She didn't have any trouble showing what she really felt and oddly enough, he liked that about her.

He sat down on the floor next to her. She turned around and started to play with her rocks again.

"Why do you have so much rocks?" She shrugged.

"If I like it I take it. I really like rocks, don't you like rocks?" He pondered about that for a little while before responding.

"Yeah, I guess so." She smiled to him.

"Me Too!" He didn't really say that he liked rocks but when she smiled, he was suddenly okay with that.

Later that night she and her family left. As their parents were saying their farewells to each other Toph crawled over to Zuko but missed his spot by only a couple of steps. He smiled at her and grabbed her hands.

"Bye Toph." She blinked. Poppy saw the two kids and smiled. She walked over to them and put a hand on Zuko's shoulder as he looked up at her.

"Don't worry Zuko, we'll come back and play another time ok?" He nodded at her. She took Toph's hand and headed towards the door. As they were about to go out the door Toph's head turned back to Zuko and she smiled.

"Bye!" She waved at him as he smiled at her.

* * *

Seven year old Zuko walked in the hall leading to the garden. He stopped in his tracks as he saw three year old Toph collecting rocks and putting them in her backpack as Iroh smiled at her and drank his tea.

He walked over to her and smiled at her.

"Hi Toph!" She dropped her rocks and turned around with a big grin.

"Hi!" She wiped her dirty hands on her dress.

"Look! I wanna show you something." She grabbed his hand and dragged him towards a tree near the turtle-duck pond.

"See. This is my new favorite rock!" She pointed to a big boulder at the bottom of the tree trunk. Although she wouldn't be able to see what colors it was it was blueish with a hint of green. He chuckled at her.

"You like rocks too much you know." She grinned at him as he calmed down from his laugh. He hadn't laughed that hard in such a long time.

"Yep, I do!" He smiled at her, and this time, it was genuine.

"Zuko." He stared at her.

"You... just said my name..." she tilted her head to the side.

"Yeah, why?" He swallowed the lump in his throat.

"You've never said my name before, but this was the first time that you did." Her confusion soon died and turned into laughter.

"You're so funny you know?" He shrugged at her as she continued to laugh.

He was confused. Why was it that when she said his name he felt weird. Like when he sees Mai, his crush. He just couldn't understand anything at all.

As he was thinking about this Toph was still playing with her rock. She was doing this for a moment until she came up with something. She nudged Zuko out of his thoughts and told him what she was going to do.

"Yeah, so help me?" He gave her a sideway grin.

"Sure." He grabbed her by the hand and they went searching for decorations for her rock. They grabbed mud from the turtle-duck pond, plucked out flowers in the garden, took grass and weeds, and used other tiny rocks and made a necklace out of it.

Zuko wiped sweat off his forehead as Toph patted mud onto the boulder.

"There. How does it look?" For a moment there Zuko almost forgot that she was blind but he luckily caught himself before saying anything to hurt her.

"It looks good." Toph nodded at him and had a smile that matched his own.

"Yep! Me too." Zuko couldn't help but feel sorry for her that she wasn't actually seeing anything. Poppy and Ursa went to check on the kids and saw them all muddy and dirty.

"Well, it looks like your uncle didn't do such a good job at watching you guys." Iroh chuckled as he heard this.

"Of course i was watching the. I just didn't want to ruin their moment." Ursa smiled at this. Poppy chuckled as she listened to Zuko and Toph talk about their adventure. Ursa now turned her ear to listen to them talk. She also chuckled as she shook her head.

"I guess they need a bath now don't they?" Poppy nodded with a smile on her face.

Zuko and Toph got into the bathtub as Poppy squirted water at them and Ursa came into the room with towels for them. Because they were different gender, both mothers made sure to put in extra bubbles in their bath.

After their exciting adventure and bubbly bath Toph got ready to go home once again. Her hair was still dripping wet as she walked to the door. He was holding onto to her hands as they parted when Poppy tried to pick up Toph.

"Bye Toph," He waved lazily to her as she rubbed her eyes and yawned.

"Bye Zuko..." She nestled her head into her mother's shoulder as Zuko closed his eyes and his mother picked him up. Both mothers smiled knowingly.

* * *

Eight year old Zuko couldn't wait to meet Toph again. As he knew more how to read a calendar he realised that every once a year, on the same day Toph and her family would come to visit him. That was one reason why he couldn't wait to see her. The other reason was because her _favorite_ boulder was still there, almost in the same condition when she left. He decorated it almost everytime he saw that it was losing its touch.

As much as he was excited he was nervous too. Maybe it was because Toph wasn't there yet. She was always there waiting for him. Must've been because they were running late or something. He couldn't know, but he was guessing. WHY? Even he didn't know himself.

There was a knock at the door. Zuko immediately ran for it. Ursa laughed at his enthusiastic attitude.

"Calm down Zuko. They're not going home yet." Zuko turned around and smiled.

"I know. I just wanted to make sure that it was them." He turned around and went to go open the door. When he opened it he saw the Bei Fongs. His smile got larger.

"Yes! I knew you guys were coming!" Lao looked at the boy's pure happiness and smiled.

"Ahh... isn't that sweet? He's been waiting for us... or maybe just Toph." She chuckled at the last part as Zuko ran past them and went clearly straight to Toph and took her hand and ran for the garden. Ursa chuckled also.

"You know, he's been waiting for this day all year." Poppy's eyes widen at that as she and her husband walked into the house. Poppy was about to say something but Ursa already answered for her.

"Yep, it's the truth." Poppy smiled and walked with Ursa into the living room, leaving a confused Lao staring at them as if they were speaking in a different language.

Toph and Zuko ran into the garden laughing. He guided her back to the boulder and put her hand on it. She smiled a bit. Zuko saw and smiled himself.

"See? I told you I took good care of it."

"Yeah... you did. Thanks..." Zuko blushed. He rubbed the back of his neck. Toph reached for his hands.

"C'mon, let's go do more exploring!" She started to pull him and he smiled.

"You have a strong grip." They were still holding hands as Zuko said that. Toph smiled.

"Really?!" She was jumping at him now. He chuckled at her.

"Yeah, I wouldn't lie to you. Not ever Toph." She blushed a bit and that made him red.

"Um, why don't we just go exploring huh?"

"Yeah!" Toph eagerly looked at him with pink cheeks. He had to cover his face from blushing too much in front of her. Her held her hand tighter and took her exploring.

While they were exploring Poppy had some news for Ursa.

"I was thinking, because Toph is now four and since she is blind, I would just have her homeschooled." Ursa thought about that for a while.

"I honestly don't know what to say about this. I think that it would be good for her but the two children wouldn't be able to meet." Poppy sighed.

"That's what I thought too but... I just don't know what to do anymore and that she is an earthbender it... " Ursa put a hand on Poppy's shoulder.

"I know how you feel about this." Poppy nodded and sighed sadly while ursa was doing her best to keep her tears from falling.

"We'll just let them play as long as they want to... because this will be their last chance to."

Zuko tried his best to catch Toph a turtle-duck but whatever he tried it wasn't working. he was soaping wet as he walked over to Toph.

"I'm sorry Toph, I couldn't catch you anything." He looked like he was about to cry but she put a hand on his shoulder and smiled.

"At least you tried! When you try, it's like as if you were already doing it right... or something like that I don't know." She shrugged her shoulder but Zuko smiled at her.

"Thanks Toph."

"Yep!" She nodded with a smile.

"Wait here for a moment." She sat still on her spot as Zuko went to do his thing. He came back and sat down next to Toph. He put something into her ear as her eyes widen. She put her hand through her hair and got it.

"What is this?" She held it in his face. He put to her nose and she sniffed. She had a smile on her face.

"It smells os good! What is it!?" He chuckled at her and grabbed the flower from her hands.

"It's a fire lily."

"Fire lily..." She repeated the words as he put it back into her hair. She touched it on her head.

"Is it pretty?" He smiled.

"Yeah, it is... just like you too." He blushed as her cheeks became pink.

"Thanks!"

From far away Poppy and Ursa was secretly watching them.

"I never knew that they were that close." Ursa wondered this aloud as Poppy looked at the two children.

"Me either..." Ursa looked at Poppy and knew that it wasn't easy for her too. Poppy took a deep breath and stepped up.

"I better go get her before it's too late." Ursa gave a sad smile.

"Yeah, you should." Poppy nodded and went towards the kids.

"Toph, sweetie... it's time to go." Toph sat up and turned towards the direction of her mother's voice.

"Really? But that was too quick!" She got up and crossed her arms as Zuko got up too.

"Yes, sweetie, it's time. And it wasn't even that quick." She noticed the fore lily on her hair.

"Look mom, it's a fire lily. Zuko gave it to me, right?" Zuko nodded happily. Poppy felt so guilty about having to break the two children's heart.

"It's lovely sweetie."

"Yeah? Because I think so too." She smiled at her mother. Her genuine smile made her even more guilty.

"C'mon, it's time to go." Toph frowned a bit.

"Oh well, that's fine We'll just come back another time. Bye Zuko!" Although she was right next to him she still wanted to scream that out loud.

"Bye Toph. See you next time."

"Yep!"

But... that was the last they saw of each other (Or heard? idk ;p).

* * *

Zuko groaned. He was so tired of Azula and her dirty tricks. She was always teasing him and Mai about their feelings for each other.

"Just leave me alone Azula." He gave a death glare to his sister.

"Fine Zuzu, but you know that you can't deny it." She gave an evil laugh then walked out of his room. He's had a crush on Mai since they were kids. But... he still remembered about someone else too. _Toph..._ He hasn't seen her for eight years now. He doesn't have that much of memories with her but he knew that he had times with her more than he did with Mai even though they were both from Fire nation and were childhood friends.

He never really knew what happened to her but sometimes he wondered... if she was only a dream. But that's not true, because the boulder was still there, it was still there after all those years.

He sighed and got out of his bed. He was headed for the garden. Whenever he felt down he would always go to the same place where he last saw her. He finally reached his destination. He was still thinking as Ursa walked to him and sat down too.

"What's wrong sweetie?" He didn't budge but he was now out of his thoughts.

"I don't know. Just thinking I guess." Ursa sighed.

"Do you remember her?" Zuko's eyes widen and for the first time in a long time, he had actually had somewhat feelings in his face when he looked at her right there.

"Why?" Ursa sighed.

"I've got news that she was getting out of control lately." Zuko was confused by this.

"What do you mean by that?" In his eyes his mother could see that he held curiosity and concern.

"She's not at home and she's competing in fights. Her parents can't control her anymore." Zuko didn't know why his mother just had to keep saying 'control' but it was really getting on his nerves.

"Why do you keep saying that?" He was clearly angry now. His mother didn't know why but he just had so many feelings for her. Maybe it was because as years passed by he was convinced that she was never coming back ever again.

He was always waiting... waiting... and waiting but... as three years came and go he knew. She wasn't coming back. He was always waiting and waiting but she was patient, patient, patient. When did her parents become liars? When did they ever told her what she can and can't do? Since when, since _when_ were they like this? It was always 'be good and we'll go, do good in tutoring so we can go, it was always this, that, that, this and we can _go'..._ but what changed them so much? She was always patient but they... were always lying to her. _Every_ _single_ _day_they _lied_ to her. But eight years passed and she just couldn't take it anymore... not since she learned that she was blind. They thought that she was weak but she wasn't, she was just patient for too long. Now they will know the real her.

"What do you mean Zuko?" Ursa was confused by his outburst.

"You keep saying that they can't control her! She's not an animal you know!" He had to take deep breaths to calm himself.

"I'm sorry that I said that Zuko." Zuko was shocked with himself. Why did he blow? He was never like thin\s but why is it for her?

"No, I'm sorry. You didn't deserve that." He lowered his head as shame washed over him.

"Don't be Zuko, you just care a lot for her." He smiled a bit.

"It's funny how you remember but I don't." Ursa smiled and so did he.

"Well, that's not really the thing i came here for though." Her face suddenly hardened.

"Then what is it?" He was curious why she would bring her up but that was not the point.

"Her parents think that it's you who can take her back." If he wasn't confused before, he was confused now.

"Why would they think that. They were the ones that took her away, it's their fault." Ursa shook her head.

"Her parents just told me something that you would like to know." He raised a brow at her.

"What would I like to know?" Ursa smiled weakly.

"She missed you." Zuko stopped breathing for a moment. He quickly moved his head to look carefully at her and what she has just said.

"She wanted to see you so badly too Zuko. She tried so hard. There was not a day where she wouldn't mention about you. She kept that fire lily you gave to her all those years ago. She now has a ton of them because she planted them. Their whether climate over there was different but she missed you so much she needed it to be there. She stayed good, did what she was told but that was all for that one day that she would be able to see you. You've been waiting but she was patient. She waited for so long too, Zuko. All because she was patient but she's had enough. She won't find you anywhere so she decided to run away, win Earth Rumble six and take the money with her to find you. She won't take money from anyone." Zuko was so, no, _too_ shock to have heard this from his mother.

"But how? How will I find her? How can I help her?" This was just all too much for him now. Ursa smiled.

"Your father and I thought that it was time you guys net each other now." Tears came down her eyes as she said that.

"You have everything you need now to find her." Zuko smiled.

"Thanks mom." He hugged her and ran out. He was running his fastest to reach her. He was waiting, waiting, waiting but she was patient, patient, patient. Far too patient. He ran all the way to the front of his house and saw his father. He ran to Ozai and panted in front of him.

"Father-" He was interrupted when he was pulled into a tight hug. He was shocked but then hugged him back. Ozai pulled back and beamed at Zuko.

"You've grown Zuko, too fast maybe." He and Zuko chuckled a bit before it died down.

"Go, your mother and I prepared a ship for you so go. She's waiting." Zuko smiled as tears ran down his face.

"Thanks dad." With that he ran, he ran as fast as he could to the dock. _'I was not the only one waiting. She wa too.'_

Ursa came out and put her head on Ozai's shoulder.

"He loves her." Ozai smiled.

"Yeah, he really does."

The ship was going as fast as it can. He's had this feeling once before. He was nervous. He was going to finally see her after eight long years of waiting. They finally reached the dock and he climbed out of it.

He was running. Running to see her, something he should've done long ago. As he ran he stopped and panted before a group of kids.

"Do you know where Earth Rumble is?" the boy with blue arrows was about to say something until the tall tan boy, around Zuko's age, stopped him.

"Wait! What if he's-ow!" He got smacked in the back of the head by the tan girl, maybe his sister.

"Can't you see that he needs to be there? He's obviously panting you idiot!" The boy with blue arrows sighed then stepped up to Zuko.

"Go straight then turn left. It shouldn't be hard to miss." Zuko nodded then thanked the boy.

Aang smiled as Sokka was being hit by katara.

"I'm glad that he finally came. She's been waiting for forever." Katara let Sokka go this time as she moved to stand next to Aang who was looking at Zuko run to Toph.

"Yeah, all those years that we've known her she's been thinking about him for forever." Sokka rubbed his head and stood on the opposite side of Aagn, afraid that he might get hit by his sister again.

"You know, he runs rather slow." Katara got angry.

"He runs a lot faster than you. It was just because you wasted his time Sokka!" Sokka ducked behind Aang.

"Ok, ok. I'm sorry!"

Zuko saw it. He saw the place. He was coming closer and saw Toph come out of there with a smile on her face. She had a bag of gold in her hands.

_'Mom was right. She was dead serious about finding me again.'_ As he ran to her tears came out of his eyes. She was still smiling until she felt this very strong, fast beating heart coming towards her. She didn't know what to do. Was it good or was it bad?

Zuko ran up to her and hugged with his face a mess.

"I missed you Toph. I missed you too. I waited so long." As he said those words she knew who it was. She buried her head into his chest as tears fell from her eyes.

"Me too Zuko, me too..."He chuckled a bit and spun her around. Then there was everyone, fans, by passers, strangers, everyone; everyone was there.

Zuko let her down onto the ground.

"I love you Toph," He kissed her. He _kissed__ her_ in front of everyone. Not that she didn't mind though. She deepened the kiss when she put her hands around his neck and he put his hands around her waist so that they were height to height.

"Aww... aren't they so cute?" Katara said that as aang and Sokka came behind her.

"Yeah, it is." Aang said that as he put one of his arm around katara and held her closer as she blushed.

"Try not to be jealous Sokka." Sokka groaned when he heard Katara said that.

"I still have Suki!" Katara chuckled at him.

"Oh, come here you." Sokka tried to groan but couldn't when Aang and Katara hugged him he felt happy.

"Okay, I have to admit. Group hugs are okay too." They chuckled at him.

Zuko finally put her down and she pulled on his collar, making him bend a little.

"I love you too Zuko." They smiled and walked out of the place holding hands.

* * *

This was my longest story or chapter. Hope you guys like it. I'll fix the mistakes tomorrow, too tired.


End file.
